


A for Allison

by Luci_Cunt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is pretending he's not, Matt is a loving motherr, dan is a coach, lol kits?, peewee league, they've got kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Cunt/pseuds/Luci_Cunt
Summary: this is based off of that tumblr post that apollosgay and egglorru made and I thought it was cute so I wrote it out.Post: https://luci-cunt.tumblr.com/post/184918561828/andrew-minyard-and-matt-boyd-are-two-very"Andrew Minyard and Matt Boyd are two very different types of mom friends."





	A for Allison

“Cleo, you can’t keep throwing your gloves at people everytime they say something you don’t like,” Matt could feel Dan’s exasperation from where he was sitting in the bleachers. It was her third year of coaching a local peewee exy team–the Kits–. This wasn’t the actual team, more of a summer camp that all the team went to, with the addition of most of the old Palmetto State Foxes kids. But obviously it didn’t make it much easier. 

“I _told_ Jeff to stop stealing my racquet!” the girl–Cleo–whined, leveling a pretty vicious looking glare at another boy on the team–Jeff–who was holding the racquet that was presumably hers. Dan sighed, and Matt hid a smirk. “My lucky racquet! He keeps stealing it!”

“Cleo, Jeff is a goalie, I know you like that racquet but you play as a striker you can’t use a goalie racquet, it’s twice the size of you,” Dan explained patiently, Cleo crossed her arms and stuck out her hip in an obvious mimicking of her mother–Allison–and Matt had to laugh. Even Dan seemed to be holding back a smile. 

“When Uncle Andrew played his racquet was half the size of him–Momma showed me pictures, and Uncle Kevin said that it’s better to have a heavy racquet,” Cleo argued. Matt glanced over to where the Maserati was parked, the window rolled down just a crack but otherwise completely dark with it’s tinted windows. Matt almost expected to see cigarette smoke curling through the open window, but he knew better. Andrew stopped smoking during summers–and in his car in general–, even though he’d never admit it, it was probably just for Cleo.

Neil and Andrew had somehow been talked into letting Cleo stay with them–with the help of Wymack and Abby–for the couple weeks in the summer the camp took place. Apparently Cleo was in love with it, but Allison couldn’t leave LA where her company was currently thriving, and she didn’t want to send Cleo to stay with strangers. 

Luckily all she’d had to do was tell Neil the first part and he’d been convinced immediately–which meant Andrew was convinced. Some things never seem to change. 

The way the Maserati looked it was easy to assume it’s driver didn’t give a shit about the practice, but Matt knew that Andrew had almost stabbed four people until Dan reserved the spot just for him because it was the only spot you could effectively watch practice from. And windows weren’t tinted on the inside, so Matt knew Andrew was probably keeping a watchful eye on his niece and all the other kids running around. 

Matt hadn’t realized he was staring, but as if on queue Andrew’s middle finger appeared through the crack in the window, Matt rolled his eyes and Dan glared at Andrew as all the kids started squealing and shrieking in delight about the obscene gesture. 

“Do not copy that where your parents can see it,” Dan said, using the ‘mean coach voice’ as all the kids had named it. It worked though, and every single one of them snapped to attention and nodded. 

“Yes Coach,” they all said in sync, Dan nodded her approval. Then she ordered them all off for some final laps, they all raced away, and Dan sighed and walked over to where Matt was sitting. Matt handed her a water bottle.

“What are you going to do about Ms. Two-Point-Argument?” He asked as she gulped down some of the water. They both started heading over to where the kids were running laps. 

“I have no idea, she’s so much like Allison it makes my head hurt,” she said with a heavy sigh. Matt chuckled and gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and kissed her hair. Then the kids all came running in a crush towards them. Matt leaned down and held out his hand for high fives, and the kids all beamed as jumped up to slap his hand. Don–short for Gordon–paused to hug each of their legs before zipping off again. Matt and Dan beamed after their son. 

They cheered encouragements after them as all the kids ran.

“You’re doing great,” Matt said once they were out of earshot. 

“I hope so,” Dan said under her breath, and then the kids were back. Matt clapped for them and Dan started herding them over for final huddle. Cleo lingered for a moment and Matt had a feeling he was about to share Dan’s headache. 

“Cleo you gotta go, they’re starting huddle,” he said, crouching down to be closer to her height. She gave him an unimpressed look and for a second Matt forgot she wasn’t Andrew’s actual daughter. He shivered at the thought of Neil and Andrew’s kid being anything like either of them. Then felt a little pang of sadness in his chest, they were both the last of the original Foxes to not have any kids. 

“She won’t let me have my racquet Uncle Matt,” Cleo said, and Matt held back a sigh. 

“They’re not your racquets Cleo, they’re everyone’s. Having a favorite is fine but we have limited ones and if you use Jeff’s then he has to use your striker racquet and it’s too short for him to be playing in the goal,” Matt explained, and Cleo paused. She pursed her lips and looked conflicted for a moment. 

“No. I want that racquet,” she said stubbornly. Her tiny hands were clenched in tight fists at her sides. Suddenly Matt heard the door to the Maserati close and spotted Andrew walking towards them. Cleo ran over and seemed to explain the situation to him and he paused watching her and listening intently. 

It was almost a shock to see him actually paying attention to someone that much, but Matt had see him do it for Cleo and Don and all the other Fox’s kids so many times it had become normal. 

“Go get yours and his,” Andrew said simply, and she raced off. Matt got up and walked over to Andrew who gave him a bored looking once over. 

“I don’t know why she’s so set on it, but it’s making our goalie have to use a striker racquet, which isn’t fair,” Matt explained, Andrew didn’t blink, just kept watching as Cleo struggled to run over with two racquets. 

“I got that,” he deadpanned. Cleo stopped in front of them and held up the racquets, specifically the goalie one. 

“See? This one’s better, I want it,” she insisted, and Andrew rolled his eyes, taking the one she was supposed to use.

“Goalie racquets are stupid, way too long, you’ll look dumb,” he said, and then he pulled out one of his knives and started carving into the handle of the racquet. Matt made a disproving noise and lurched to stop him but it was too late. 

“Andrew–those aren’t–”

“Allison will pay for it,” he said unapologetically, and he handed the racquet back to Cleo who’s face lit up, she bounced on her toes and grinned. 

“It’s perfect! Thank you Uncle Andrew!” she said, before running over to join the huddle, clutching the racquet to her chest. Matt blinked at Andrew, who picked up the racquet she’d dropped and peeled something off of it. 

“How did you do that?” 

“I used my brain,” he said, as the team did final cheer and the kids all started gathering their gear. Andrew stuck the sticky part of whatever he’d torn off of Jeff’s racquet on Matt’s shoulder as he walked away. Cleo quickly running up to his side as they both climbed into the Maserati. 

“Why do you have an A on your shirt?” Dan asked, and Matt glanced down at the sticker. 

_A for Allison._

Later, when they were gathering up racquets to put away Dan gasped. 

“That fucking brat carved an A into one of my racquets!”

Matt couldn’t hold back a smile.


End file.
